Barragan Louisenbarin
Baraggan Louisenbarin '''is an Arrancar in Sosuke Aizen's army and the ''Segunda ''(Second) Espada. Appearance Baraggan has the appearance of an elderly man with a white moustache and white hair. His face is lined by large scars in the left side of his chin and across his right eye. Despite his aged appearance, Baraggan is quite stocky and muscular, especially when compared to the other Espada, and when standing (albeit with the slouch of an elderly person) he is of a fair size. He wears a regal white leather coat with black fur lining; he has short sleeves and three black fur stripes running along the bottom. He also wears a golden wrist band on both wrists and a belt which consists of three thick chains attached to a large metal disk with a sun emblem. His overall appearance is like that of a barbarian lord (of Viking origin). The location of his Espada tattoo is unknown as well as the location of his Hollow hole. The remnants of his Hollow mask take the form of a five pointed crown just above his forehead. Personality History Series Plot Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities *Axeman *Enhanced Strength - Despite his elderly appearance, Baraggan has shown great physical strength from his ability to effortlessly crush his arm-rest made of bone and to wield his large Zanpakuto with enough force to slice through large buildings with extreme ease and only a casual swing. The force is strong enough that it can cut buildings into from a mile away. *Enhanced Hierro - Baraggan also appears to have a strong Hierro, taking a direct hit from Soi Fon's Bankai: '''Jakuho Raikoben and only having the left part of his skull and his lower right arm destroyed. *Cero - Like all Arrancar, Baraggan has the ability to fire a Cero blast. *Descorrer - Descorrer is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Baraggan has the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. He is seen using one to travel to the fake Karakura Town. *Sodino - Despite his aged appearance, Baraggan has a mastery of Sonido. He is shown only using it sparingly to get away from a unsuspected attack. *Senescenica *Keen Intellect *Immense Spiritual Power - As a member of the top four Espada under Aizen, Baraggan was forbidden to release his Zanpakuto inside Las Noches because such a release could destroy the entire fortress. His spiritual power is maroon red. It was powerful enough to send a shockwave across Karakura Town, just because of Baraggan's anger. As he was also known as King of Hueco Mundo, his powers were apparently vast and well known. Zanpakuto Arrogante (Great Skull Emperor) - Baraggan's Zanpakuto takes the form of a large, double-headed battle axe with a pair of rounded blades and a slit-eye pendant in the middle of its focal point. Despite it being roughly the same size as himself, Baraggan wields his Zanpakuto with a single hand relatively easily. *Resurreccion - Arrogante's release phrase is "Rot".When releasing his Zanpakuto, Baraggan holds it out in front of him with its axe-head pointing downwards, and declares the release. The slit-eye pendant between the axe-blades then generates red spiritual energy, and begins to release numerous jet-black/purple flames that literally burn away Baraggan's flesh, reducing his entire body to little more than a skeleton, complete with his head becoming a skull and his hands and arms reduced to bone. However, he retains both of his armbands. Afterwards, Baraggan's body becomes draped in a purple cloak, with a pitch-black tattered fur collar around his neck area and the fringes of his cloak, which gives him a macabre appearance strongly reminiscent of a lich. Several lengths of golden chain, originally worn like a belt around his waist, now dangle out of either of his armbands. The pendant from his Zanpakuto is now worn at the center of his chest near his neck as an elegant pendent. The sandals of his uniform become white, pointed-toe boots. His crown-like mask fragment turns into a full, extravagantly-decorated and bejewelled crown that features a chain which runs downward on the left side. He still retains the scar present on his right eye from his previous form, visible now as an apparent crack in the same location. Resurreccion Special Ability *Enhanced Hierro *Enhanced Senescenica *Respira (Breath of Death) *Gran Caida *Fuego Fraccion *Choe Neng Poww *Charlotte Chuhlhourne *Abirama Redder *Findorr Calius *Ggio Vega *Nirgge Parduoc List of Moves and Techniques *Death by "Age" *Fuego *I am the God of Hueco Mundo *Now die! *Respira List of Awakenings *Resurreccion - Arrogante Relationships Allies * Enemies *Soi Fon *Marechiyo Omaeda *Hachigen Ushoda Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Arrancar Category:Espada